Various clamping systems have been proposed in the past which simplify the securement of the components about an object to be clamped and such as a hose or pipe and are convenient to use. In such a system, it is common to have a male connection on one component with the other clamping component having a female connection. When engaged, a type of adjustable connection is formed allowing the clamping system to be applied about a pipe. As one can appreciate, this requires the production of two distinctly different clamping components as well as production control to assure that the components are properly paired for packaging.
It is also known to produce a clamping system for industrial pipe application comprising two semi-circular clamp components secured together by bolts passing through the plunged ends of respective components. This type of system functions satisfactorily; however, in some circumstances it is difficult to secure. Furthermore, securement of the clamp requires two bolts to be tightened which can be time consuming where a number of clamps are used.
The present invention seeks to mitigate these problems by providing a clamping system in which two essentially identical components are utilized with the components adapted to cooperate to form a pivotal connection, simplifying the assembly of the clamping system about an object to be clamped.